Mafia et Imitation
by Ysiria
Summary: Mafia et Imitation, ou comment une jeune italienne sans histoire se retrouve mêlée à la mafia, et plus particulièrement à la famille Cavallone Cabarrona dans l'édition française . Dino/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**NdA : **Bon, une fanfiction courte, rapide, et pas extraordinaire, mais quand on s'ennuie et qu'on a pas le courage de continuer des fanfictions déjà existantes, ça occupe bien. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, mais évitez le flot d'insultes s'il vous plait...

Le manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano, pas à moi. Elin, même si elle n'est pas bien présentée, est un personnage de mon invention en revanche.

Chapitre 1 - Comment j'ai approché la mafia

C'était juste un jour comme les autres, j'étais simplement censé faire un show d'imitation au centre commercial comme d'habitude, rien n'était censé m'arriver. Alors pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette ruelle, avec ces deux types louches qui me bloque la route ?

"Eh petite, t'as vraiment du potentiel, on pourrait tirer une bonne flamme de toi...

-Ouais, en ces temps de crise, on a besoin de quoi nous démarquer..."

Potentiel ? Flamme ? Je sais vraiment pas de quoi ils parlent, mais ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter... Heureusement, le mur à ma droite n'est pas bien haut, avec la poubelle qui y est accolée, je devrais pouvoir escalader sans problèmes. Prenant mon élan, je me retrouva de l'autre côté du mur rapidement. _C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais... _Mais je devais me dépêcher de courir et de rentrer chez moi, je n'avais pas envie que ces types me suivent...

Qui je suis ? C'est vrai que les présentations arrivent un peu tard... Je m'appelle Elin (à dire Eline, hein) Piacere, c'est un nom assez bizarre mais je suis à moitié Suédoise et à moitié Italienne, alors normal que le mélange soit peut commun... Enfin bref, je pensait mener ma petite vie d'imitatrice de 24 ans tranquille dans une ville Italienne banale, mais peut-être que je me trompais, vu ce qui venais de m'arriver... Peut-être que je ne devrais pas y penser, mais impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter dans ces conditions, soyons honnêtes. Bon, autant que je me concentre sur mon nouveau costume, ça m'occupera l'esprit. Je m'approchait du masque d'un acteur connu que j'étais en train de confectionner. Quand je dit que je suis imitatrice, je pourrais même dire que je suis une "mimique", puisque je "prends" le visage de mon modèle, en plus de sa voix. Je fais pas dans la demi-mesure, quoi... Mais cette situation continuait de m'inquiéter, au point que je n'arrêtais pas de pousser de longs soupirs.

"Elle est plus douée que ce qu'on pensait...

-Ouais frangin, faut pas la laisser filer."

Je sursautais et me retournais. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer dans mon appartement ? J'étais pourtant sûre de bien avoir fermer derrière moi... Attrapant l'espèce de scalpel que j'utilisais pour modeler mes masques, je les menaçais les mains tremblantes, ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais les deux types se trouvaient par terre, inconscients, et derrière eux il y avait trois personnes, deux assez banale, d'un âge relativement avancé et portant des costumes assez chics. La troisième se détachait des deux autres, déjà il était beaucoup plus jeune, il devait avoir environ mon âge, ses cheveux étaient blonds, il portait un manteau marron avec de la "fourrure" au col, et je pouvais voir au niveau de son cou qu'il avait un tatouage. _Quel drôle d'endroit pour avoir un tatouage..._ Mais je m'égare encore. Je faisait face à ces trois personnes, qui eux aussi étaient rentrés sans autorisation. Je devais donc les faire partir, mais malgré mes talents d'imitatrice ma voix tremblait...

"Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Partez, et emmenez-les..

-La famille Signio tente de s'approprier de bons éléments de force pour gagner en puissance et continuer leurs activités malsaines. On a penser bon de les suivre, sinon ils vous auraient traînée de force..."

Je regardais le type en costard qui venait de parler d'un air incrédule, quand le blond s'avança vers moi. Reculant d'un pas, je le regardait méfiante. Au pire, j'avais toujours mon "outil de travail" dans la main...

"On veut juste vous mettre en lieu sûr, que rien ne vous arrive, n'ayez pas peur...

-Et qui me dis que vous êtes pas avec eux ?"

Je regardais le blond avec un air de défi. Si il parle de famille, il parle sûrement de mafia, et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être mêlée à tout ça... Il avait un peu l'air étonné de ma réponse, et regarda les deux autres avant de me répondre.

"Je suis Dino, le parrain de la famille Cavallone, et je peux t'assurer qu'on te mettras juste à l'abri. Ton talent ne doit pas être utilisé à des fins de ce genre..."

Là, j'aurai dû me méfier, me dire qu'eux aussi voulaient se servir de mon "talent". Mais quelque chose dans son regard ou sa voix me disait que je pouvait lui faire confiance. Je n'étais peut-être qu'une idiote pour y croire, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Je posais mon arme improvisée et je regardais Dino, sans prendre un air trop "amical" tout de même, n'oublions pas qu'il est entrer par effraction.

"Très bien, alors vous me proposez quoi ?"

Dino se mit à sourire, et je dois avouer que c'était un très beau sourire, fit signe aux autres qui entrèrent, étrangement suivis par un nombre important de type en costumes, et ils commencèrent tous à rassembler mes affaires. Incrédules, je regardais Dino qui m'annonça fièrement :

"Pour le moment je conseil que tu viennes t'installer au château de la famille Cavallone."

Et voilà, je m'étais fait avoir...


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA :** KHR ne m'appartient pas, pour votre plus grand bonheur.

Chapitre 2 - La mafia et moi

Je regardais le château où j'étais censée m'installer avec cette famille mafieuse. Je m'étais vraiment fait avoir, c'était impossible pour moi de vivre dans un endroit comme ça, jamais je m'y ferait, et comment j'étais censée allez jusqu'en ville pour travailler ? J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être déposée par des types en costume...

"Je crois que finalement je vais rentrer chez moi..."

Alors que je me retournais, Dino attrapa mon poignet pour m'empêcher de partir, me retourner pour que je fasse face à cette demeure démesurée pour moi. Il me tenait fermement, et plantant son regard il me parla avec un ton ferme mais légèrement... paniqué ?

"Tu ne peux pas, c'est risqué, plusieurs familles sont après toi.

-Et ça regroupe la famille Cavallone ?"

J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir, mais en même temps jamais il ne dirait la vérité s'il est vraiment après mon talent comme les autres. Pourtant je me sentait obligée de demander, c'était un peu une impulsion qui m'avait poussé à poser cette question assez idiote. Et pourtant il me répondit rapidement sans aucune hésitation.

"Tu nous rejoindras si tu veux, pour le moment l'important c'est t'éviter les ennuis avec ces petites familles qui t'exploiteraient sans scrupules..."

Les belles paroles. Je levait les yeux au ciel même si dans un sens ça me rassurait un peu, et je m'avançait vers le château. Bon sang qu'il avait l'air grand, je me perdrait sans aucun doute. Un des hommes en costume m'amena jusqu'à la pièce qui allait me servir de chambre, et elle était vraiment grande, les affaires qui tenaient dans mon appartement tenaient toutes dans cette seule pièce. C'était vraiment démesuré pour quelqu'un comme moi. Pourquoi iraient-ils jusque là s'ils n'attendaient rien en retour ? En même temps pour le moment je devais en profiter, je n'avais nul part où aller ni ce qu'il fallait pour transporter mes affaires... C'est comme ça que commença ma "vie" chez les Cavallone...

Au bout de quelques semaines, je m'étais fait au cadre de vie, mais je me perdais toujours autant. Ils avaient beau être beaucoup, est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de tant d'espace ? Alors que j'étais comme à mon habitude perdue dans les couloirs, j'entendis la voix de Dino et Romario, un de ses hommes de main, provenant d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte. M'approchant un peu, je put suivre leur conversation...

"Patron, vous êtes sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?

-Par rapport à Elin ? Oui, je suis sûr, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision...

-Pourtant il y a un risque que ça mette la famille en danger.

-Je sais, mais..."

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, je fis demi-tour en courant, et tombait miraculeusement sur ma chambre. Je rentrais dedans et prépara un sac. Je ne voulais pas déranger plus longtemps, ce soir je partirai en douce. Et surtout, j'avais peur de ce qui devais venir après le mais, je n'avais pas envie de savoir que la famille Cavallone avait fait tout ça par intérêt, je voulais continuer à croire que ce n'était pas complètement intéressé...

Alors qu'ils étaient un peu tous occupés, je sortit par la fenêtre de "ma" chambre. Ce n'était que le premier étage et il y avait un arbre pour m'aider à descendre discrètement, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème. Je me dépêchais donc de sortir de cet endroit, je courrai tout droit. La ville était peut-être loin, mais j'avais de l'endurance. Mais j'avais un peu peur, car au bout de plusieurs minutes j'entendais des bruits de pas. Cavallone ou autre famille ? Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée, mais je continuais à courir. Dommage que des hommes surgirent devant moi pour me barrer la route, l'un d'entre eux était à mon appartement l'autre jour. Il s'avança vers moi.

"Alors la petite poupée a fini de se cacher chez les Cavallone ?"

Je me figeais. J'aurai dû me douter qu'on ne me laisserai pas tranquille, mais qu'ils me tombent dessus si vite... Je ne savais plus où aller ou quoi faire, puisque les personnes que j'entendais étaient maintenant derrière moi, m'empêchant de faire demi-tour... Tant pis, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, je les regardais avec un air de défis.

"La petite poupée comme tu dis sais s'occuper d'elle et ne compte pas vous rejoindre

-Oh mais tu nous rejoindras, de gré ou de force..."

J'aurai dû m'en douter... Regardant de droite à gauche, devant et derrière moi, je ne trouvais pas d'échappatoire. Mais comme la première fois, j'avais droit à mes sauveurs, à l'arrivée "triomphale" de Dino et ses hommes. Moi qui pensait qu'ils seraient trop occupés pour remarquer que je n'étais plus là... Une fois le "nettoyage" fini, Dino s'approcha de moi l'air contrarié, il devait avoir eut peur pour mon potentiel...

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? C'est dangereux pour une fille de sortir seule à cette heure-ci !"

Attends, une fille ? Il s'était inquiété pour l'individu ? S'il ne faisait que jouer, et bien c'était un sacrément bon acteur... Mais si c'est le cas, je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Je détournais le regard.

"Je ne voulais pas rester, vous êtes tous pareil de toutes façons, vous en voulez à ce que je sais faire et l'individu on s'en fiche..."

Voilà plus ou moins ce que je redoutais du "mais"... Je gardais le regard tourné, j'évitais de regarder Dino quand je vit un bras devant mes yeux et que je sentis qu'il me serrait dans ces bras. Pas possible, il pensait faire quoi là ?

"Désolé que tu l'ai pris comme ça... Mais moi je préfère l'individu, si tu n'étais pas qui tu étais j'aurai moins envie de te garder à l'écart de ces familles... Mais si tu préfères partir je comprendrais, et je le respecterai..."

Il me lâcha et planta son regard dans le mien. Après réflexion, les semaines que j'avais passé chez les Cavallone étaient sûrement celles que je préféraient... Regardant le sol, je murmurait.

"Je préfèrerait intégrer la famille Cavallone..."

Dino eut d'abord l'air étonné, puis pris son air « insouciant et content », mis sa main sur mon épaule qu'il tapota plusieurs fois.

''Ah mais alors c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis content que tu ai pris cette décision. Vite, rentrons au château officialiser tout ça...''

Et je rentrais avec les Cavallone, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision, mais peu importe...


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA :** Dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction merdique. Vous pouvez toujours dire ce que vous en pensez.

KHR appartient à la génialissime Akira Amano.

Chapitre 3 – Ce que m'a apporté la mafia ?

J'avais encore un peu de mal à me rendre compte que je faisais parti de la mafia depuis presque un mois, après tout je continuais mes petits shows, et on ne me demandais pas de faire grand chose, au point où je me demandais si ça avait vraiment une utilité que je rejoigne les Cavallone... Mais je me sentais bien, ils me faisaient tous rire, et il y avait une bonne ambiance bien que ce soit une famille mafieuse.

Un après-midi, alors que j'avais écourté mon spectacle, je rentrais un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et découvrais qu'il n'y avait personne, ce que je trouvait assez étrange... Je me mis donc à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et je pensais qu'ils étaient tous sortis quand je trouva Romario et Dino.

''Ah bah si, il y a quelqu'un, je croyais que vous étiez tous partis...''

Dino se leva d'un coup, étonné de me voir.

''Elin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'avais pas une représentation ?

-Si, mais elle s'est finie plus tôt que prévue... Tout le monde est parti ?

-Affaire urgente à régler, interrompit Romario, mais puisque tu es là tu peux aider Dino avec les papiers, je vais chercher un peu de café...''

Je regardait Romario sortir, silencieuse, puis me tournait vers Dino qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa montagne de papiers. Je m'approchais du bureau sans dire un mot et pris une chaise pour m'assoir en face du parrain Cavallone.

''Hum, alors, je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ?''

Dino releva la tête et regarda sur son bureau pour prendre une liste, puis il poussa un tas d'enveloppe vers moi.

''Tu peux vérifier qu'on a une invitation pour chaque personne de cette liste ?''

J'acquiesçais et me mis immédiatement au travail sans broncher, ne relevant presque pas la tête. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec Dino, et je commençais à trouver le silence pesant.

''Hum, ce sont des invitation pour quoi ?

-Une simple soirée pour entretenir les bonnes relations entre famille alliées, c'est au tour des Cavallone de l'organiser...''

Ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi tout le monde était sorti. Je relevais la tête en entendant du bruit pour remarquer que Dino avait fait tomber une pile de papier et son stylo. Il était réputé pour être d'une maladresse légendaire si ses hommes n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Je rigolais légèrement, et décidais de l'embêter un peu.

''Je croyais que tu n'étais pas maladroit devant les membres de la famille ?

-Oui, mais toi c'est pas pareil...''

Je stoppais tout de suite de rire, et feignait un sourire.

''C'est vrai, je ne fais pas parti de la famille depuis très longtemps...

-C'est pas ça !''

Je le regardais, étonnée de voir un air gêné sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de ramasser ses papiers. Et je dois aussi avouer que je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire... Mais étrangement tout ça me gênait et je baissais la tête, reportant mon attention sur la liste et les enveloppes. Je ne savais plus trop comment réagir, et je me demandais si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de me taire. Relevant rapidement les yeux, je surpris Dino en train de me regarder, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je trouvais son regard intense, et je sentais mes joues qui commençaient à me brûler. Je sentais que si je le regardais plus longtemps mon cœur allait exploser, je détournais une fois de plus le regard. Mon geste était surement rude, mais je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi... J'avais surement énervé Dino, car j'entendis sa chaise racler le sol et ses pas. Je relevais la tête, jetant un œil sur le côté pour apercevoir Dino. Mais je ne le voyais déjà plus, je l'avais surement trop énervé. Pourtant je sentis ses bras m'envelopper et son front trouva place au creux de mon épaule. C'était la seconde fois qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, pourtant mon cœur battait à toute allure, s'en était presque étourdissant.

''D… Dino ?

-Désolé, en fait je t'avais remarquée avant que cette famille veuille t'enrôler, et tu m'as tout de suite intéressée... Pas pour ce que tu sais faire, mais pour ton énergie et ton enthousiasme quand tu es sur scène... Et je suis venu te voir régulièrement depuis, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que certaines familles s'intéressaient à toi...''

Je tournais les yeux pour voir le visage rouge de Dino qui lui donnait un air adorable. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me réchauffait le cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse tant plaisir... J'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu ces mots depuis longtemps... J'attrapais les mains de Dino pour m'assurer qu'il les laisse où elles étaient, et j'étais surement encore plus rouge que lui. Pourtant aucun mot ne sortait de ma gorge serrée, de toutes façons mon esprit embrouillé ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Dino continua de parler, plus bas cette fois-ci, ce qui rendait sa voix plus suave, mais surtout plus attirante, difficile de ne pas fondre et succomber à son charme dans ces conditions...

''Maintenant que je te connais je suis sûr de moi, tu es parfaite, tu es celle qu'il me faut, la seule que je veux à mes côtés...''

Je resserrais mon emprise sur ses mains, j'avais l'impression de partager ce discours, ou plutôt je suis maintenant sûre que depuis notre première rencontre, je me suis mise à l'aimer. J'étais à la fois heureuse et rassurée, mais en même temps un peu gênée, d'entendre ça... Tournant la tête, j'appuyais mon front contre sa joue, ma manière de lui dire que je partageais ses sentiments, en espérant qu'il comprenne... Il me murmura à l'oreille « si tu n'es pas d'accord repousse-moi », puis il dépose un léger baiser sur mon cou, puis sur ma joue, et hésita quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Alors qu'il détourna le regard, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, je rassemblait tout mon courage. Il fallait que je le dise...

''Dino, je t'aime...''

Il rougit à vue d'œil en m'entendant, et c'est ce moment que choisirent Romario et d'autres membre de la famille pour entrer, félicitant Dino d'avoir réussi à exprimer ses sentiments, comme si ils étaient au courant depuis toujours et qu'ils l'avait toujours encouragé, ce qui est surement vrai... Je regardais Dino, embarrassé, répondre à ses hommes, et je commençait à me dire que mon quotidien ressemblerait de plus en plus à ça maintenant. Mais ça me convenait, c'est le quotidien que j'espérais inconsciemment depuis longtemps... Et ce serait mon quotidien en tant que mafieuse et « compagne » d'un parrain maladroit mais adorable...


End file.
